Giolio Comanche
Giolio Comanche, also known as the Silver Alchemist (銀の錬金術師, Shirogane no Renkinjutsushi) was one of the State Alchemists that fell victim to Scar's alchemist hunt. Appearance Giolio was a very short and elderly man who was usually dressed quite formally. He wore a complete black suit along with a red bow tie and a black top hat. Due to age his hair was grey, though the only hair seen was his fairly long moustache which bend downwards and reached his chest. Notably his left leg had been lost, and then replaced with a silver peg leg instead of an auto-mail prosthetic like Edward Elric. His hands were also intricately decorated with his transmutation circle allowing for quick access to his alchemic abilities.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 Personality During his fight with Scar, Giolio showed great confidence in his ability to combat the Ishvalan assailant. On top of this he also showed great enjoyment throughout the fight, and was very eager to combat the serial killer despite the known danger. Like the alchemists before him however, it was his overconfidence that got Giolio killed in the end.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 Plot An Unknown Killer Near the river within Central, Giolio found himself under attack by an Ishvalan serial killer named Scar. However, rather then escaping the alchemist instead let his lust for battle take over and the diminutive man took on the killer head on. Using his alchemic abilities to their fullest, Giolio attacks Scar with a variety of silver-crafted weapons including chains, shuriken and finally a short sword. During one of his attacks however, Scar managed to make contact with his peg leg causing the aid to shatter the next time Giolio tried to stand on it, leading to him to falling into the lake and subsequently be murdered.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 Abilities Weapon Master: Giolio showed himself to be very proficient in the use of a variety of weapons created with his own alchemy, using them to great use against his opponents. His diverse weapon set is known to have included binding weapons such as chains, throwing weapons such as multiple shuriken as well as melee weapons such as short swords.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 Alchemy Bladed-Weapon Alchemy: The majority of Giolio's alchemy revolved around drawing silver and metal from the earth in order to create bladed weaponry such as chains, throwing weapons or swords. By intricately scribing his personal transmutation circles onto his hands, Giolio was able to quickly draw forth the necessary materials without having to prepare the circles beforehand and fight on a moments notice. It's thanks to this skill that the elderly alchemist was actually able to hold his own against Scar, if only briefly, and it was because of his previously amputated leg that led to his swift demise.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 During his battle with Scar, Giolio was able to quickly form several weapons and use them against the killer immediately, to the point of landing an attack on the man despite no other alchemist being known to accomplish such a feat before him.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 *'Chain Transmutation': The first weapon Giolio called forth against Scar, like most other alchemists he added bladed tips to the chains in order to cause damage to his opponent. These chains were easily destroyed by Scar however.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 *'Shuriken Transmutation': The second set of weapons Giolio created, by holding his hands out before him the alchemist was able to call forth the materials without actually touching the ground, shaping the metals into a set of lethal shurikens. Giolio showed great accuracy in throwing them, and Scar was only able to avoid them by jumping over the thrown weapons.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 *'Sword Transmutation': The final weapon created, Giolio briefly taps his hand on the ground drawing a large amount of silver and metals in order to create a short sword. Unique in its use, the elderly man would then rotate at high speeds and seemingly fly at his opponent in and attempt to shred them apart. Using this technique he was able to land a direct hit on Scar's leg.Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood; Episode 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alchemist Category:State Alchemist Category:Human Category:State Military